Devúelveme mi cuerpo
by Silice-Black
Summary: Una maldición erronea y Sirius esta por darse cuenta lo que es ser mujer, y no cualquier mujer! Si no la esposa de su mejor amigo, Lily Potter, y no solo eso, si Lily en el cuerpo de Sirius no encuentra una cura, Sirius expermientará lo que es dar a luz
1. Capítulo I

****

****

hOLA! mE ENCUENTRO EN EL D.F. DE VACACIONES ENCERRADA COMO CIERTO BLACK... si me empiezo a volver loca... entiendo al pobre lo que es estar encerrado tanto tiempo... pero bueno fui a ver una película y se me ocurrió este mini fic que espero les guste; disculpen si no estoy demasiado alegre pero bueno, muchos de ustedes ya sabe n la noticia u_u

**************************************************************

**DEVÚELVEME MI CUERPO**

            Era una soleada tarde en _Hogwarts_, colegio de magia y hechicería; los estudiantes se paseaban por los corredores del colegio de un lugar a otro; algunos frenéticos, otros con miradas nostálgicas, una gran mayoría solo se dedicaba a observar, por qué? Pues digamos que era mejor no meterse en el camino de un estudiante de séptimo año con prisa, claro, siempre y cuando no quisieras terminar con 6 pares de ojos para "poder ver por donde caminas...".

_- Sirius! Ese pobre chico nisiquiera tropezo contigo! Tú tropezaste con él!!!_

_- Detalles Evans, él debió quitarse de me camino._

_- Eres un pesado..._

- Y tú qué? Tu eres y te ves pesada...

- Sirius?!

- Qué?!

- Quieres tratar de no interrumpir el video?!

- Bueno Señora P-O-T-T-E-R, disculpa si arruiné su comodidad.

- De hecho lo hiciste! Quería terminar de ver tranquilamente el video del último día de clases en Hogwarts... pero nooooooo, el gran _Sirius Black_ no solo molestó ese día, si no hace un dueto con el presente! Bueno ya estoy harta!

- Veo que el embarazo te molesta!

- NO! NO BLACK, EL EMBARAZO NO ME MOLESTA! El vomitar 7 veces al día no me molesta, los constantes mareos no me molestan! Llorar por la muerte de la madre de Bambi no me molesta! Pero te diré que SÍ me molesta! TÚ! TÚ ME MOLESTAS!!!!

- James... creo que tu mujer tiene hambre, empieza a emetir chillidos curiosos...

- Agh! Basta! Se va él o me voy yo!!

            Una pelirroja frenética, de hermosos ojos verdes como esmeralda; señalaba a un joven de piel pálida, ojos claros y cabello negro.

- Lily querida, _Sirius_ solo bromeaba, _no es asi_?

            Un chico de cabello negro azcabache alborotado con gafas redondas, preguntaba a su amigo de ojos claros con una mirada suplicante.

- Mmmm.... te diré...

- Suficiente! _Me voy_!

            Es lo único que escucha Lily Potter antes de escuchar la puerta azotar.

- Te digo amigo, necesita más azúcar...

            Sirius Black comentaba despreocupado mientras continuaba mirando el video, adelantando casualmente las partes donde aparecía cierta pelirroja conocida.

- _Sirius!!_

            James exclama molesto enfrentándose a su mejor amigo.

- Qué?

            Este contesta extrañado, sin darle importancia a lo que había sucitado hacía unos momentos.

- Qué!? Cómo que qué!? TÚ la haces enojar! Pero YO tengo que vivir con ella después de que TÚ te vas y ELLA sigue molesta CONTIGO, no CONMIGO! Pero eso parece darle igual a ELLA! Da igual si te tiene a TI o no! Después de todo aún estoy ahi YO para que me grité!

- Bueno... TÚ te casaste con ELLA, no YO, gracias a Dios...

- Ya basta! Por qué demonios no se pueden llevar bien como antes?!

- Antes nos llevabamos bien?

- SIRIUS!!!

- Bueno yo solo preguntaba...

            James no puede más que llevarse una mano a la cara y mirar entre sus dedos al que era para él un hermano.

- Sirius...

            Ambos sujetos se miran y suspiran al mismo tiempo.

- Esta bien _Prongs_... si significa tanto para ti, me disculparé...

            Black recibe como respuesta por parte de su compañero una sonrisa cansada.

- Te lo agradezco...

            Sirius se pone de pie, al mismo tiempo que apaga el televisor y se dirige a la puerta.

- Espero el niño no saque su carácter.

            James no puede más que reír un poco ante este comentario, con Lily era más que suficiente... aunque no todos opinaban lo mismo en estos momentos; 2 Lily's embarazadas podían hacer temblar hasta al mismo _Voldemort._

******************************************************************

Ya tengo el capítulo II y III solo quiero esperar por unos cuantos reviews ^^, cuídense todos, sobre todo tú Snivellus... por que si te encuentro... jajajajaja no es broma, bye bye!


	2. Capítulo II

***********************+++

_Cómo les va? A mi bien, aunque estoy aún en cautiverio -_- espero que se diviertan mucho!!! Gracias por dejar reviews!!!!!! Me haceb mas feliz que a Sirius bebiendo jugo de calabaza y coomiendo pollo ^^_

***********************+++

**DEVÚELVEME MI CUERPO**

_Capítulo II_

            En un pequeño bosque, alejado del pueblo donde se encontraba la casa de los Potter; una chica se paseaba de un lugar a otro, al parecer meditando sobre algo que la mantenía tensa.

- Qué será mejor, un _Crucio_ o un _Avada_?

- Te sugiero que ninguno si no quieres que el niño nazca en _Azkaban_...

            La voz altera a Lily al instante, esa voz sarcástica y burlona; al voltearse se encuentra con nada más y nada menos que con Sirius, el cual le sonreía con esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

- Qué quieres _Black_?

- Yo? Nada, pero tu marido quiere que nos reconciliemos.

- _Ah_...

            Es la única respuesta fría por parte de Lily, que recibe Sirius.

- Bueno, disculpa aceptada, ahora _Adiós_!

- Un momento! Quién dijo que me iba a disculpar?

            Una mirada de rivalidad crece entre la pareja, los cuales al mismo tiempo tienen entre sus dedos sus varitas mágicas.

- Estoy harto de ti!

- Y yo de ti!

            Ambos apuntan la varita uno al otro, y al mismo tiempo se dispara un rayo que choca en el centro, creándose un lazo de energía entre ambos, que al final termina por explotar lanzándolos a lados contrarios.

            Lily cae inconsciente al instante, pero Sirius ve algo extraño frente a él, se ve a si mismo sin conocimiento, tendido en el suelo...

- _Lily! Lily! Lily!!! Lily!!!!_ Amor responde por favor! _Estas bien?!_

            Sirius escucha una voz a lo lejos, una voz familiar. Abre un poco los ojos y la imagen frente a él se aclara.

- _James?_

- Amor! Estas bien! Qué alegría!!!

            James Potter contesta con gran alivio mientras se le deja ir con la intención de besarlo.

- _QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA POTTER?!?!?!!?_

            Sirius brama furioso, pero... esa no era su voz, aunque si le era familiar...

- Sucede algo cariño?

            James pregunta tranquilo; esos ataques de su esposa durante el embarazo eran comunes.

- _QUÉ!?_ A quién le dices querida?!!?

            Potter suspira contestando resignado.

- Otra vez estas molesta por el embarazo? Crees que yo tuve  TODA la culpa?

_- QUÉ?! ESTAS DROGADO?! CUÁL EMBARAZO!!!_

- Cómo que cuál embarazo? Amor, lamento decírtelo, pero con siete meses es difícil ocultárselo a la gente...

- ...

            Sirius se precipita a ponerse de pie.

- No amor, desca...

            James no puede terminar pues es quitado del camino con gran rapidez. Por su parte Sirius se coloca frente al espejo y mira al frente.

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! SOY LILY!!!!!!!!!!_

            James mira a su espoda extrañado, jamás había reclamado antes por eso...

- Pues sí amor...

- _QUIERES DEJAR DE LLAMARME AMOR!?!?!?!_

- De acuerdo _Lily_...

- _TAMPOCO ASI!!!!!!!!_

- Entonces como quieres que te diga?!

            James pregunta exasperado.

_- **SIRIUS!!**_

- _Sirius_? Sirius esta en el otro cuarto!

_- NO IMBÉCIL! SOY SIRIUS!!!_

- ..........aha.........

            Potter siente como sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo y de pronto se encuentra suspendido, sostenido del cuello de su camisa por el puño de la futura madre de su hijo.

- ._. Lily.....

- _QUÉ SOY SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            La puerta se abre justo a tiempo, un joven de cabello castaño y expresión dulce entra a la habitación con una sonrisa.

- Veo que alguien amaneció de malas...

_- CÁLLATE PULGOSO!!!_

- Uuuy... James, no le diste de desayunar?

- Ni que fuera mascota...

- Qué no entienden?! _NO SOY LILY!!!!!_

- Aha... eres Cleopatra mir amor, ya lo sé, pero no me hagas actuar como un esclavo frente a Remus, _por favor!!_

- ._.

- Lily?

- Hacen esa clase de cosas?! _Qué asco!!_

            Justo cuando James se dispone a responder su alegato, es ahogado por el grito de un hombre en la habitación continua.

            Remus y James se miran mutuamente mientras salen corriendo del cuarto.

_- SIRIUS!!!!!!!!_

- Aquí estoy yo! Con un demonio!!!

            Lily Potter protesta furiosa mientras hace un torpe intento por ponerse de pie de nueva cuenta.

- Qué demo...

            Es hasta ese momento que se percata del gran bulto en su abdomen.

- Ah no... esto si que no!!!

            Liliana no puede más que mirarse al espejo con una expresión de pánico.

- Estoy _embarazado!!!!!_

____________________________________________________

            WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Gracias Gracias! Gracias por los reviws!!!!!!!!! ^^- los adoro!!!!

**HermiD**:  Gracias por el review!!!!!!! Si, jajajajajaja no es solo Sirius como mujer, si no Sirius como mujer embarazada! Eso esta mejor, no lo crees?? Jajajajaja, ojalá te haya gustado este cap ^^-

**Melianay**:  Por que Sirius se lleva tan mal con Lily? Mmm dígamos que es una parte que se reverlará después, y si Lily es medio histérica, pero que hacerle, asi fue de joven, por que cambiar de adulta? Sobre lo de Lily vs Sirius te diré que puede que seanc elos pro las dos partes... perono es es slah! eh! Jajajajajaja mil gracias por el review!

**Lorena**: Gracias porel review! Pronto le sigo al capítulo IV no te apures!!!! Muy amable! ^^-

**Jack Dawson**: Si yo también estoy de luto u_u pero no duds que volverá a parecer! No puede terminar así creeme!!! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review! Ojalá disfutes este capítulos yl os próximos, besos n_n

**Hikaru Tsukiyono Okita:** AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ Me mataste de la risa con tu cpmentario de "no se como james no ha perdido los papeles", bueno eso es el amor no? Lily fue su amor de toda la vida, aunque fuera medio presuntuoso para admitirlo, pero si, nuestra querida Lily si que tiene un carácter fuerte, pero eso se necesita para domar a James, no lo crees? Mil gracias por tu review! Disfruta del capítulo!!!!

**Kiara**: T_T Que linda, gracias por el review, me da muchísimo gusto que lo que he escrito te haya gustado hasta eol momento, espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción. Muchas gracias!!!

**Am@nda**: Waiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! Me hizo muy feliz tu review!!!!!!!! Mil gracias eres un amor!! Pues como te dije ya solo estoy puliendo el tercer capítulo y lo subo, no te preocupes! Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Me alegra que te haya gustadoc mo escribo, ojalá este capítulo no te haya decepcionado.

**LILIKATO**: O_o ok mujer tu mail fue el que me inspiro a subir el capítulo sin demora... digo... apreció mi vida después de todo, jajajajajajajja tiene smucha razónj, quien no lloró con lamuerte de la mamá de Bambi? Hasta Sirius lloró, solo que insiste que le entró una basurita en el ojo, ya ves como son llos hombres...  pero ahora como mujer embarazada no te imaginas, v aa ser una risa con Sirius llorando con "La cenicienta" diciendo "T_T Ella quería ir al baile!!!!!!" va aestar buenod, ojalá te guste!

**Merode@ador@:** jajajajajajajaj si no eres la única que me dice sobre Lily... pero buenoc ouando lean ellibro veránq ue en verdad asi es ella! Jajajajaj mil gracias por el review!

Mil gracias a todos por dejar reviews!!!!!!! Los quiero!!!!! saludos!!!!!

_______________________________________


End file.
